Shining Fangs On A Dark Night
by Vampire-Bromhamsam
Summary: Demyx believes that Vampires exist, and he is determined to find a real one! Zexion is the only one who takes him seriously, so they explore the forest. But Demyx didn't expect this. Not a paring! just friendship! set before Sora and co.'s rampage.
1. First Secret

A boy with blond hair and shiny emerald eyes looked up to the twilight sky, as rain clouds threatened to hide the sun. The boy sighed loudly.

"It'll rain again…" Within a few moments, the sun set into the horizon. The blond lay back on his back in a patch of flowers in a fresh, green field. It

was the time where the supernatural rise and the night starts to set. The boy felt worse, because he knew that tonight, was a full moon.  
>The boy's name is Demyx, number IX in organization XIII, formally known as the <em>Melodious Nocturne<em>. While looking like one of the younger and acting like it, Demyx was quite smart, but not educated smart, more like street smart. He was able to figure things out that his companions couldn't. Alas… he never got given the credit he desired. He was also, one of the loneliest of the other members, and his so-called best friends didn't talk to him much anymore.

Demyx had a strange interest in the supernatural, and believed that it all existed. I mean; why didn't they? The nobodies did after all...sort of.

"You know, it's not safe out here on a full moon…" Demyx turned abruptly to face the voice. It was only Zexion… Zexion was the youngest from the

XIII members, yet he was most likely one of the smartest. Zexion too, believed that the supernatural existed, but, the manor in which be believed was different to Demyx's. Zexion believed they were more than odd creatures, but that they were dangerous.

"Yeah, yeah… I've heard it all before _Zexy_." Demyx said playfully. Zexion sat next to him; the two were almost so close that Zexion could have sat

on Demyx if he wasn't looking where he sat. Demyx let his eyes drift shut. "I don't get what the panic is about Zexion. It may be the perfect time to see it they really DO exist." Demyx chuckled and hoped what he said was true. Zexion kept his cool face on and nodded.

"For once, we agree." Zexion rose to his feet and looked at Demyx with fierce, wondering eyes. He knew as well as Zexion did, that they were anxious to find something. And there was a perfect place for it.

"How about we explore the forest? It's cold, foggy, dark, and a perfect spot for say… a vampire or a werewolf to hunt for animals." Demyx  
>suggested. Zexion nodded and walked off to the forest, along with Demyx only a few feet behind him.<br>Like Demyx's description, it was indeed very dark, and foggy, therefore the two boys had a hard time to navigate it.

"Don't worry about the light" Zexion said cheerfully, and lit a fireball in his small hands.

Demyx wondered for a while on a small detail, Zexion seemed paler tonight… was he scared? Being alone out here with him, did it scare the boy?  
>Zexion was shivering, not from fear, but from need… a burning sensation in his stomach, chest, and throat. He muttered a curse under his breath, not audible to anyone other than himself. He couldn't fight the need anymore. He thought he had gotten enough from Vexen to keep himself under control, but his judgment was wrong, and he was most likely going to cause Demyx much pain because of it. Suddenly, the fire extinguished, and Zexion went quiet, nothing but the sound of Demyx's breathing from catching up to him. Zexion stopped walking, and looked at the floor eerily. It was at that moment, that Demyx knew something was up. He put his arm on Zexion shoulder, and looked at him worried.<br>Then, it all happened to fast that he couldn't register what happened.

Zexion had turned around, grabbing Demyx's wrist hard, and pinned him to the nearest tree. All this happened in two heartbeats. Zexion was smaller than Demyx, but for some odd reason, he wasn't weaker.  
>Because of this, Demyx's eyes widened in pure shock. What had Zexion just done! Did he trip on a tree root? He tried to push Zexion off, but he only pressed him harder against the tree.<p>

"Zexion! G-get _off_!" The boy didn't comply. He finally looked at Demyx face to face, and what Demyx saw was shockingly incredible!

Zexion's eyes were as red as blood, _crimson red_, and almost as though they were glowing. The more Demyx looked into his eyes, the less he could focus. His vision became hazy, and blurred, all he could focus on was those eyes. He tried to move his body, but it wouldn't move, not even a finger. Then, all the thoughts left his mind, and all he wanted was to look into those eyes… If Demyx was able to think, it would have been clear  
>that he was being <em>hypnotized.<em>  
><em><br>Zexion Was A Vampire._

The bluenette had given up on his self control, he needed more blood. The blood that Vexen had offered him was simply not enough, especially on that full moon. He was _Starving, _and Demyx smelled so _good_. Fangs grew, pearly white, against his already white complexion. He sniffed Demyx lightly before leaning up to his neck. The vein pulsed slowly under the skin. It was a sign that Demyx was relaxed, and his hypnotism had worked. Zexion didn't care if his actions were wrong of him, or if they gave off the wrong impression, he just didn't want to hurt Demyx more than he had. He licked the vein slowly, savouring the taste of his skin. Then, all went silent, and Zexion bit down on the skin slowly, fangs sinking deep into the flesh, and letting the first trickle of blood touch his anxious tongue.

Even though Demyx had awoken from the daze that Zexion had made, Demyx felt in complete bliss. He relaxed into the bite, as though it was a rough kiss to his neck. There was no pain, just warmth.

"nugh…" Was the only noise that Demyx made, and only because Zexion had weaved his hand into Demyx's hair, and the other was held firmly  
>against the other side of Demyx's face, holding his head still, keeping Demyx still. It wasn't without saying, that Zexion drank the red liquid fast, and in heavy, deep gulps. If he kept it up, Demyx was sure to pass out, but for once, Zexion didn't care. All he worried about was not <em>killing<em> Demyx. The boy he was drinking from had stopped resisting, and leaned back, exposing his neck, giving him more access. It was at that time, he thought it would be wise to stop, so he did. He slid his fangs out carefully, and wiped the blood away from his own face.  
>Demyx's breathing was heavy, and shallow. He felt extremely light headed, but it meant nothing, surly it would pass.<p>

"Y-you're… a vampire?" Demyx asked quietly. Zexion could only nod. A silence between them grew. Then, Demyx Passed out and landed face on the floor. Zexion slowly picked him up and walked off to the castle, specifically Vexen's Laboratory.

"Sorry Demyx. I couldn't help it…"


	2. The Past Hurts

Zexion walked into Vexen's laboratory. He was hoping the man was here, he couldn't deal with the smell of Demyx's blood any longer! He slowly put Demyx down onto the nearest surface that wasn't the floor that he could find, and sat down exhausted. It was true, he was indeed a vampire, and one with poor self control at that. Zexion was turned the night his parents had died. A vampire attacked their home in radiant gardens. Unfortunately, his parents didn't survive, and he only did because the attacker felt slight pity.

Zexion chuckled to himself; he would need to explain this to everyone, now that Demyx knew. He would slip up somehow… He would also need to tell Demyx he would _NOT _turn into a vampire, now he was bitten. Zexion regularly had blood from his legal guardian, Vexen, number V of the organization, and self appointed scientist.

Time passed slowly waiting for Demyx to wake up. Every tick of the clock seemed like a minute late, and the longer he waited, the more the guilt sank in. He could just imagine the panic Demyx would be in. But the bluenette had bigger problems than that, and they would put everyone in more danger than they already are.

Demyx awoke feeling terrible. He looked pale, but that was probably the bad lighting in the room. He sat up slowly, his neck aching.  
>'Must have been a dream, it HAD to have been a dream!' were the only kind of sentences that passed his mind. He opened his eyes slowly, and caught sight of Zexion. Demyx reeled back quickly; Zexion's eyes were still blood red. It<em> WAS <em>true!  
>Zexion looked away. He <em>felt <em>guilt, shame, and he was sincerely sorry.

"I…I'm sorry Demyx. I honestly didn't mean to! I just… I lost control. It's completely my fault!" Zexion said loudly, almost shouting, desperate to get Demyx to understand.

Demyx only looked on, he knew how Zexion was feeling, but he was still shocked at the ordeal. He wanted answers.

"So… you are a vampire then?" Demyx asked cheerfully, smiling. Zexion looked confused, like he missed the joke to why Demyx was smiling so friendly. Zexion though that Demyx would hate him for it. None the less, Zexion nodded.

Demyx squeed with delight and said happily: "My best friends a vampire~" Demyx said it over and over again, like he was almost relived by it. But Demyx stopped abruptly during the 6th chant, and went quiet.

"D-dose that mean that… I'm a vampire now, too?" Demyx looked not scared, but exited, but it was mixed with a fraction of fear.  
>At this, Zexion laughed, and it was <em>loud<em> too.

"No no no. You won't become a vampire just from a bite like the legends. It's mostly all myths." Zexion looked for a reaction from Demyx, which was disappointed, and he continued:  
>"No, there are a lot of things that are wrong about vampires. We can go out in daylight, and are not scared of crosses. I can eat like a normal person, granted it doesn't taste like it used to…" He trailed off, waiting for Demyx to say something.<p>

"So… how did you become a vampire then?" Demyx asked curiously.

Zexion sat back and trailed his story off, like a horror story, eerily said.  
>"It was about 11 or 12 years ago…My family and I lived in a big house in radiant gardens. It was a cold night, similar to tonight actually, and it was raining….Perhaps it was a good thing I wasn't asleep that night. Even then, I was quiet. There had been a number of disappearances, and deaths lately, and we were told not to go out at night, because each death was being treated as mysterious. But we knew why. Each body had been found with two holes on the side of their neck…" As Zexion had said the last sentence, Demyx has touched his own marks on his neck. He shivered. Zexion continued.<p>

"… Anyway. It was about midnight. I hadn't been able to sleep, I had the feeling I was being watched… and I was. I heard the smash of glass, probably the window. And I hid under the sheets. I remember seeing my parents go down the stairs, both holding something that was a make-due weapon. It must have been ages, or at least it felt it… until I heard a sickening scream… At that, I had enough of waiting, and ran down the stairs… I saw my mother and father covered in blood… and a young girl with black hair with blood on her mouth…"

_"But what happened next… was different to my parents…"_

_"Hello there, young man." The girl smiled at me. It might have been sweet, if not for the blood, and the horrible sight of her fangs… the very things that killed my mother and father._  
><em>I backed away, but I was stupid enough to back into the wall… cornered, knowing I was about to die… Until she patted my head.<em>  
><em>"I can't kill one so young… but you know about me now… hmm… what to do…?" I knew she was teasing me…but it felt so horribly soothing…<em>  
><em>"My name is Melissa. But, I'm sorry, I must kill you… you know too much about my kind now. But, I will give you a better life… one like mine." At the time, I didn't know what she meant. However, now that I look back… I realize what she meant. She leaned to my neck, and bit down. The pain was horrible… and she drank so much of my blood that I'm surprised that I never passed out. Here is how one becomes a vampire: She bit her own wrist, and fed me her blood…<em>

"That's how I became a vampire… I would have remained 11 forever, if not for becoming a nobody…" Zexion's eyes were shiny, he was _crying_.  
>"Oh zexy…" Demyx hugged zexion, trying to calm him. But it wasn't working. He has been through so much.<p>

**A/N: Whoo… finaly, a story I have planned out! The next chapter will be a while yet, I have a lot of revising and homework to do before school starts up again. (aka, I'm currently revising for my grade in geography, along with my exam only a few weeks away)  
><strong>


End file.
